The joke isn't funny anymore
by I-just-want-to-play
Summary: "I'm sorry for what I did." Tigress said with an almost fearful expression on her face that seemed distinctly out-of-character for the normally fearless and impulsive tiger. Although her expression went unseen by the snake who had locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out. Tigress x Viper


It started out as a game, a fun little practical joke that Tigress and Viper agreed to at the rest of the furious five's expense. They had both agreed to pretend to be in a relationship with each other for a few weeks in order to mess with their male counterparts in the furious five. It was an extremely rare attempt at humor from the normally stoic kung fu masters and they liked to think that they had succeeded in their little joke.

Viper had laughed many times at the reactions from the boys whenever she and Tigress kissed, the open-mouthed expressions never quite disappearing throughout the weeks they were together. She had laughed whenever the males would walk up to her and ask her how she and Tigress got together, if they were really together or if it was all a joke, and how exactly they planned to 'do it' once they got to that stage in their relationship.

She had played her part in the joke well, and Tigress had done a good job playing her role as well. She had acted as though she were a jealous suitor to the snake, and she would often become violently angry towards anyone who got too close to the snake or had attempted to cause her harm. On one occasion, when Po accidentally spilled boiling water on the snake and left her covered with burns and bed-ridden for a number of days, Tigress had threatened to murder the dragon warrior.

At one point in their 'relationship', Viper had come to the conclusion that perhaps her friend had taken this joke a little bit too far. The snake had started to believe that perhaps her friend no longer saw their relationship as a mere joke and had started to see her relationship as being real.

In retrospect, she wished she would have come to this realization before Tigress had attempted to force herself upon her.

"What the heck are you doing!" Viper yelled at the female tiger who currently had her pinned to the floor of her bedroom with her paws. She had agreed to meet her fellow kung fu master in her room while the other members of the furious five were asleep so that they could talk about their plans for tomorrow, and how long they would continue the charade of being lovers. She had invited her friend to her bedroom without knowing her true intentions. Tigress smiled before leaning in towards Viper's face and giving her an affectionate kiss on her small cheek as she continued to struggle before whispering in her ear.

"Come on Viper, you know we both want this." Tigress said with a seductive whisper as the snake continued to struggle in her grip. The tiger smiled at the struggling snake within her grasp and started to gently stroke her long body with her only free paw.

"You didn't honestly think that I was only courting you for the sole purpose of humor." Tigress said with a smile as she licked the snake's stomach as if she were sampling the snake's flavor. "After all, when was the last time I participated in any sort of practical joke." Tigress said with a chuckle at the expression on her captive's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tigress said with a smile before capturing the snake's lips in a passionate kiss as if to make it impossible for her captive to protest against her current situation. The female tiger made a mental note that the snake's near-constant struggling seemed to add to her enjoyment of the current situation.

After a few seconds Tigress released Viper's lips from the forced kiss and smiled as she moved her lips towards Viper's sexual organs. The snake attempted to scream for help, but was silenced before she could utter a single syllable by one of Tigress' soft paws. The tiger's tongue immediately started to lick Viper's sexual organ, savoring the sweet juices the snake was emitting, and the snake started to feel an almost unbearable amount of unwilling pleasure.

"Tigress…please…" Viper said with a voice that was muffled by the soft fur on Tigress' paw. The female kung fu master responded to the plea by quickening her pace and extending her tongue so that it penetrated Viper a little deeper than it did before. The snake started to moan in pleasure as Tigress continued her assault.

'Tigress…" Viper moaned as Tigress continued to lick her sexual organs, and stroke her reptilian body. Although she knew what the tiger was doing was wrong, she didn't want to be angry with the tiger. She wasn't hurting her, and she was doing what she was doing to her out of love.

At this point Tigress had begun to lower one of her free paws down to her own sexual organ and began to place three of her fingers deep inside of her body and massage herself at a pace that seemed to match the tempo she was currently following as she pleasured her unwilling lover.

Eventually Tigress reached her climax, as did Viper, and the tiger collapsed in exhaustion on the floor, releasing her captive in the process and allowing her to fall to the floor. Both women lay on the floor for a few minutes afterwards, breathing heavily in physical and emotional exhaustion from what had just transpired between them.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I did." Tigress said with an almost fearful expression on her face that seemed distinctly out-of-character for the normally fearless and impulsive tiger. Although her expression went unseen by the snake who had locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out.

"Leave me alone!" Viper yelled at the female tiger, before emitting a series of quiet sobs that seemed to forced a realization upon Tigress as to the consequences of her actions during the previous night. The female tiger cursed under her breath and make a mental note to find and murder the animal who thought it would be funny to replace the water Po boiled to make the furious five's dinner with vodka.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Tigress said weakly, as if she knew that nothing she said could make the snake who had captured her heart forgive her. "I was drunk, and impulsive and…" Tigress said with a dark smile as she realized that some of the snake's juices from the night before were still stuck to certain parts of her fur. "…a little bit horny."

"A LITTLE BIT!" Viper shrieked at such a high pitch that it had actually caused Tigress to jump, and hold her paws to her ears in a futile effort to prevent the headache that was to come.

"You deflowered me." Viper said with a cold expression, that may have been an indication that the snake whom Tigress adored might have had a psychological disorder. "And I will never forgive you." Viper said with the same cold expression on her face, which went unseen by the female tiger in the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Tigress said before hanging her head in both shame and depression, before turning and walking towards the bathhouse to wash away the physical evidence of what had transpired the night before. Knowing full well that no matter how hard she scrubbed, the emotional evidence would continue to stain her.

* * *

"Viper." Tigress whispered through tear stained eyes as she started to wash away the snake's sexual juices from the night before, noting that some parts of her fur seemed reluctant to allow the sticky white substance to be washed away.

"I'm sorry." Tigress said, hoping that somehow her apology would somehow ride the wind, and float towards the ears of the snake who had captured her heart and somehow make the kung fu master forgive her for what she had done, as well as what she had taken away from her.

"Viper."


End file.
